A Good Morning Shower
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The fourth installment of my Morning Series, focusing in this time on a morning shower in the Willows-Sidle household. M rated for a good reason.


**The Fourth Part of my Morning Series, and this part may be a little more crappie than the others because it has not been proof read by my Beta (she's wayyyy too busy for me to bother her with it at the moment) so all mistakes are mine.**

**

* * *

**Sara smiled as she listened to the shower running in the bathroom as she walked through the doorway to her and Catherine's shared bedroom. The brunette walked through the doorway, dumping her bag on the floor next to the door and their wardrobe and made her way through the bedroom, discarding clothes as she went. The girl stopped in front of the door and waited for a moment before she walked through it and looked towards the shower glass.

"Cat?" She asked softly peering around the door frame and moved towards the woman who was standing behind the glass.

"In here Sara." The blonde replied as she looked out from the shower and smiled at her girlfriend, "I see you are thinking about getting something." She remarked looking at the clothes that Sara was wearing, that being nothing at all.

"Well, I was thinking that I could get a shower." The brunette answered softly after a moment, "I was also hoping for something else if you want."

The blonde nodded her head and looked towards the brunette again, "I like that idea." She said as she opened the glass shower door and invited the brunette in. "Come on in then."

The woman answered by walking forward and stepping into the spray of the water, feeling the warmth of it running over her skin and loving the sensation of it as it caressed her skin like it was the fingers of her lover. Catherine looked at the brunette and smiled lovingly, "I know how you like the feeling of water caressing your body." The blonde smiled a little as she watched the woman's face as she tilted it back into the water.

"You know me so well." Sara replied as she looked into Catherine's eyes, leaning forward to place a kiss on the waiting woman's lips. "I love the taste of your lips."

"I love you so much Sara." Catherine whispered softly as her hands reached up into the brunette's hair and licked across Sara's bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth, causing the girl to moan loudly. Sara's hand reached down and gripped the blonde's hips and lovingly pulled the woman closer towards her body.

"I love you more than anything Catherine." The brunette whispered in reply as she leaned down into the kiss and pushed the girl back against the girl's flesh so that she was pressed against the wall.

"Aren't you getting a little impatient?" Catherine teased as she kissed up the side of Sara's neck, her teeth nipping at the woman's pulse softly for a moment before she changed to kissing at the place just behind the woman's earlobe.

"Just a little," Sara mumbled in reply before moving so that her hands were caressing the sides of Catherine's face lovingly, the woman's thumbs caressing her cheeks softly. "I love touching you Catherine."

Sara's hand slipped down Catherine's body until it was cupping the older woman's crotch, where she felt the wetness gathering on her palm from the woman. "God, you are so fucking wet right now Catherine." Sara moaned before attacking Catherine's neck with her lips and sucking the woman's pulse lovingly for a moment.

"You're making me wet." The blonde replied breathlessly.

Sara grasped the blonde's hip and used them to pull the woman up so that Catherine had to wrap her legs around Sara's waist so that she could balance properly. Sara used her height advantage to make sure that Catherine was off the ground before she leaned down and kissed the woman's chest, which of course was now right in front of her lips.

"I love the way that your skin tastes Cat," The brunette purred softly looking up into her lover's bright blue eyes for a moment before taking the woman's pink hard nipple into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

The blonde's back arched almost painfully, pressing her crotch into Sara's stomach and rubbing her wetness across the woman's toned abs. "Sara..." Catherine moaned as her hands gripped Sara's shoulders, begging the woman with her body to come closer to her.

"I love you." Sara whispered just as one of her hands dipped down and between Catherine's legs so that it was cupping the woman's pussy lightly. "I love the way that you drip for me when I have you like this. I love the way that you moan my name as you beg me to make you come. That gets me off Catherine."

Sara held the blonde gently up in her arms as she worked her hand in between their bodies so that she could get her fingers positioned inside the older woman. "I love you My Angel." She whispered lovingly before pressing her fingers up inside the blonde until the two of them were completely inside the woman's tight pussy.

"Sara!" Catherine yelled, moaning loudly as her head was thrown back against the wall and her pussy clenched around the brunette's fingers, keeping them inside her until the blonde's body adjusted to the way that they felt inside her.

"I love it when you clench around my fingers Cat," Sara purred into Catherine's ear softly before biting down on the woman's earlobe. "I love the way that your body trembles as I take you like this."

Sara didn't waste any more time waiting for her girlfriend's body to adjust to the sensations she was putting it through and instead she worked her fingers inside the blonde, moving in and out slowly to make sure that the woman felt every little movement of her fingers. Catherine's back arched further out from the wall and she groaned loudly, loving the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers inside.

"Please Sara," She begged softly, "Please faster, harder... please."

After a couple of seconds of thinking about it the brunette finally did as her girlfriend begged her to do and started to press her fingers inside the woman's tight cunt faster and faster until the blonde's hips were bucking uncontrollably to get in time with the brunette's thrusts.

"God fuck Sara." The blonde moaned loudly, her head slamming back against the wall.

Sara smiled and pressed her lips to the column of Catherine's throat, her teeth sinking down into the woman's skin as she sucked it into her mouth.

With the hand that was thrusting inside Catherine Sara moved to position her thumb so that whenever she moved inside the blonde it would press against her clit so that the next time she would thrust inside the blonde would feel her moving in both places. Slipping one more finger inside her girlfriend Sara started to rub against Catherine's clit softly and slowly, making sure that she drew out her girlfriend's pleasure until she wanted her to come.

"God please..." Catherine begged as her hands gripped Sara's shoulders tightly, her nails almost cutting through the brunette's flesh she pressed that hard, "Please Sara, please make me come."

Sara pulled away from the woman's neck for a moment to look into the bright blue eyes of her lover, "I love you." She whispered softly as she moved inside the woman's body harder, pressing her fingers further up until they pounded on that one spot that she knew would bring her lover over the edge faster than anything she could have done.

"Fuck!" Catherine screamed as Sara's fingers hit her g-spot causing fireworks to sparkle behind her eyes as she came.

"I love you." The brunette whispered lovingly as she held the spent woman in her arms.


End file.
